List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Mitsubishi Electric Elevator. China Beijing *Beijing Mall *Beijing Hotel *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao *CITIC Hotel Beijing Airport *Qun Tai Mall, Xidan *Shen Zhen Hotel *Minzu Hotel Shanghai *Shanghai Tower (currently the fastest elevators in the world, 18 m/s)Mitsubishi Electric to Install World's Fastest Elevators in Shanghai TowerMitsubishi Electric to Install World's Fastest Elevators in Shanghai Tower (PDF version) *Jin Mao Tower (1992) *J-Life Building *Jin Jiang Tower *Shanghai New World Daimaru *Pullman Shanghai South *Bailian Shimao International Plaza *Xintiandi South Block Plaza Others *Wanda Vista Hotel, Taiyuan *Hotel Nikko Wuxi, Wuxi *Pullman Wuxi New Lake, Wuxi Hong Kong New Territories *Shatin Centre (1981) *City Landmark I, Tsuen Wan (1996, passenger elevators were modernized in 2015) *Kwai Chung Plaza (1990) *Cheong Tai Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1971) *Cheong Hei Mansion, Tsuen Wan (1977) *Superluck Industrial Centre Phase 2, Tsuen Wan (1979) *Texaco Road Industrial Centre (Block A, B), Tsuen Wan (1982) *Shui Sum Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1977) *Yuet Kwong Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1971) *Jing Ho Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1977) *Sha Tin Government Offices (2002) *Tai Po Community Centre *Silka Tsuen Wan Hotel, Kwai Chung (2017) Kowloon *City University of Hong Kong, Kowloon Tong (1984) **Yeung Kin Man Academic BuildingFormerly known as Academic 1, City University of Hong Kong **Fong Yun-wah Building **Cheng Yick-chi Building **Hu Fa Kuang Sports Centre *Caritas Medical Centre (Outpatient Clinic), Sham Shui Po (2010) *Argyle Centre, Mong Kok (1983, refurbished in 2011, modernized in 2017) *Yau Shing Commercial Centre, Mong Kok (1992) *Mongkok City Centre, Mong Kok *Grand Centre, Mong Kok (1986) *Tokyo Town (Nathan Road), Mong Kok (2006) *Wing Wah Building, Mong Kok (1977) *Olympian City, Tai Kok Tsui (2000) *Best Western Grand Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui (2012) *Kimberly Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui (1978) *Grand Harbour Kowloon Hotel, Hung Hom (1995) *Whampoa Gardens, Hung Hom **Juniper Mansions (1986) **Cherry Mansions (1987) **Willow Mansions (1987) **Palm Mansions (1987) **Oak Mansions (1988) **Cotton Tree Mansions (1989) **Lily Mansions (1989) **Banyan Mansions (1989) **Bauhinia Mansions (1990) **Bamboo Mansions (1991) *San Po Kong Plaza, San Po Kong (1996) *Harmony Garden, To Kwan Wan (1996) Maintained by Light House Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd.. Hong Kong Island *The Landmark - Gloucester Tower (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Bank of China Tower, Central (1990) *New Star Ferry Pier, Central (2006) *Sogo Department Store, Causeway Bay (1985, modernize since 2014) *Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *Wah Fu (1) Estate, Pok Fu Lam (1967, Replaced in 2012) *Zung Fu Industrial Building, Quarry Bay (1971) *Goldfield Mansion, North Point (1977, modernize since 2016) *Wing On Centre, Sheung Wan (1977, replace since 2016) *Sun House, Shenug Wan (1978) *Grace Mansion, Sai Ying Pun (1985) *Kam Fai Building, West Point (1978) *Hong Kong Mansion, Causeway Bay (1966) Lantau Island *Mui Wo Municipal Services Building (1993) Chek Lap Kok *Hong Kong International Airport **Terminal 1 (1997-1998) **Terminal 2 (2007) **Regal Airport Hotel (1998) MTR *MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail) (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. *MTR East Tsim Sha Tsui Station (2004) *MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail) (2004) *MTR Kowloon Tong Station (2004) *MTR Sheung Shui StationReplaced by Kone in 2016. *MTR Tai Wai Station (2004)For the two elevators connecting the station concourse and platforms 3 and 4 respectively. *MTR Lok Ma Chau Station (2007) *MTR Austin Station (2009) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Ap Lei Chau Estate, Ap Lei Chau (2015-2017) *Tung Chun Court, Shau Kei Wan (1994) *Shan Tsui Court, Chai Wan (1983) *Hong Tung Estate, Sai Wan Ho (1998) *Wa Fu Estate, Pok Fu Lam (2011-2015) Kowloon *So Uk Estate (Phase 1), Sham Shui Po (2016, MRL Elevators) *Shun On Estate, Kwun Tong (1977) *On Tai Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2017) *Tsz Wan Shan Shopping Centre (1997) *Ko Yee Estate, Yau Tong (1995) **Ko Shing House **Ko Yuet House *Ping Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1998) **Ping Chun House **Ping Sin House **Ping Mei House *Sau Mau Ping (South) Estate (2009) **Sau Mei House **Sau Sin House **Sau Tak House *Lok Wah (South) Estate **Hei Wah House **On Wah House **Wun Wah Housse **Mun Wah House *Kai Ching Estate, Kai Tak (2013) New Territories *Lung Mun Oasias, Tuen Mun (1998) *Tin Yuet Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2001) *Ming Tak Estate, Tseng Kwan O (1996) *Tai Po Plaza (1984) *Tin Tsz Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1998) *Shui Cheun O Estate, Sha Tin (2016) *Kwai Shing West Estate (1976)Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator. Lantau Island *Ngan Wan Estate, Mui Wo (1988) *Lung Tin Estate, Tai O WahFuEstate_OLDLIFT.JPG|1960s Mitsubishi Elevator in Wah Fu (1) Estate. Now these elevators have already been replace into new Mitsubishi elevators in 2012. 1996 Mitsubishi Hall Station.jpg|Harmony Garden, To Kwan Wan, Hong Kong. Macau *Macau Maritime Ferry Terminal *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande *Pui Ching Middle School Indonesia Bali Badung Regency *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (1990s)Only Elevators P1-4 were modernized. *Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua (2012) *Grand Aston Bali Resort, Tanjung Benoa (1996) *Holiday Inn Resort Benoa, Tanjung Benoa *InterContinental Bali Resort, Jimbaran (1993) *Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran (2007) *Watermark Hotel Jimbaran (2014) *Ramada Bintang Bali Resort, Kuta (1990) *The Rani Hotel, Kuta *The ONE Legian (formerly The 101 Bali Legian, 2011 and 2014) *The Spot Legian Hotel (2012) *Rhadana Hotel Kuta (2012) *The Bandha Beach Resort (2016) *Bank Central Asia - Main Branch Office Kuta (2015) *Hotel Santika Seminyak (2014) *The Haven Seminyak (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak (2009) *JL. Sunset Road No. 9 (2008, not working for most of the time) *JL. Raya Kerobokan No. 100X *The Haven Suites Bali Berawa (2016) *FRii Bali Echo Beach Hotel (2014) Denpasar City *Udayana University Denpasar *RSUP Sanglah (Sanglah General Hospital) **Mahottama Rooms **Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu (Integrated Heart Services) **Polyclinic *Clandy's Grosir Buluh Indah *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata (2008) *Quest San Hotel Denpasar (2013) *Bros Bali Royal Hospital *Bank Central Asia - KCP Renon (2016) *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur (1993, replacement from unknown 1966 elevators) Others *The Royal Maha Pita Resort, Ubud Mitsubishi elevators InnaGrandBali.JPG|Mitsubishi elevators at Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur, Bali (photographed on the 1st floor) Mitsubishi main elevators RPMR.JPG|The main elevators at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR1.JPG|Shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (1) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR2.JPG|Shuttle elevator The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (2) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR3.JPG|Shaft of the shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali, taken from the bottom floor. Bandung *Holiday Inn Bandung *The Luxton Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki *InterContinental Hotel Bandung Dago Pakar (2015) *Bandung Trade Center (BTC) *Bandung Electronic Center *Hotel Geulis *The 101 Bandung Dago (2014) *Horison Hotel Bandung *Prama Grand Preanger Hotel *Aston Tropicana Hotel *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence (2009) *Hotel Benua (refurbished) *Galeri Ciumbuleuit Apartment 2 & 3 *Harris Hotel Ciumbuleuit *Carolus Hospital **Elisabeth Building **Yosef Building *Institute of Technology Bandung **Sasana Budaya Ganesa (Sabuga) **Labtek IX A **Labtek IX C **Labtek XI **PAU-ITB (Inter-University Center) **Chemistry Building **Basic Science Center B Bogor *Novotel Bogor Resort Hotel (1995, replaced in 2005) *Botani Square Mall (2013) *The 101 Hotel Suryakancana (2014) Jakarta North Jakarta *Atmajaya University Pluit *Atmajaya Hospital Pluit *Apartemen Mitra Bahari, Pluit *Landmark Pluit *Mercure Convention Centre Ancol (1975, mostly modernized) *Kobexindo Tower, Ancol *WTC Mangga Dua (2002)This building also contains some of the only spiral escalators found in Indonesia. *Le Grandeur Hotel, Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua (1989, tower) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Ibis Jakarta Mangga Dua Hotel (1997) *Green Lake Sunter - Southern Lake Residences, Sunter (2013) *Wisma Mitra Sunter, Sunter *The Jayakarta Jakarta Hotel (1972 and 1977, modernized) *Graha Kirana Central Jakarta *Senayan Square **Plaza Senayan (1996) **Sentral Senayan II (2007) **Sentral Senayan III (2010) **Fairmont Jakarta (2014) *Panin Center (1980s, modernized in 2016) *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak) *Nusantara III Building *Bursa Efek Jakarta/Jakarta Stock Exchange Tower I (1995) *Atmajaya University (1970s, modernized) *TCC Batavia *Mintohardjo Navy Hospital *Anandamaya Residences *Wisma Sudirman Annex *Menara Standard Chartered (2007) *Sampoerna Strategic Square (1998) *International Finance Center 1 (1985, modernized) *Le Meridien Jakarta - North Tower *InterContinental Jakarta MidPlaza *Wisma Keiai (1993, modernized in 2015) *Wisma Indocement *The Landmark I and II (1986) *Thamrin Nine Complex **UOB Plaza (2007) **ACE Square (2007) **Indosurya Plaza (either 1980s or 1990s, modernized in 2014) **Tosari Busway Shelter (2007) *Graha Mandiri (modernized) *Plaza Indonesia **Plaza Indonesia Extension (2009) **The Plaza Office Tower (2009) The first Mitsubishi DOAS elevators in the world equipped with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system. **Keraton at The Plaza Hotel and Residences *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly. Hotel Nikko Jakarta)Modernized from Otis Series 1 elevators. The service elevators were installed in the 1970s by Otis and modernized by Otis in the early 1990s. They are still original today. *Wisma Nusantara (replacement from Otis elevators) *Jaya Building (MH. Thamrin) (1974, modernized)This building also houses the headquarter of PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (Indonesia). *Sinarmas Land Plaza I, II and III (1970s and 1997) *BPPT BuildingBPPT: Badan Pusat Penerapan Teknologi *MNC Office Complex **MNC Tower (Bimantara), Kebon Sirih (1998) **MNC News Center (2016) *Menara Multimedia (modernized by Lift Munich) *Jakarta City Hall **Building G **Building H **Building I *General Election Commissions (Komisi Pemilihan Umum) Building *Plaza Kenari Mas (2015) *Lumire Hotel Senen (2014, replacement from 1990s Schindler elevators) *Oasis Amir Hotel, Senen *Cowell Tower, Senen *Perkantoran Menara Era, Senen *ITC Cempaka Mas *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) **RSCM Kencana (2010) **Radiology Building (1970s, modernized) *Amaris Hotel Juanda *Menara BTN West Jakarta *Rusunawa Tambora (2015) *Dharmais Cancer Hospital, Slipi (1993) *Jakarta Eye Center *Pondok Indah Hospital Puri Indah (2008) *Wisma Barito Pacific *SOHO Podomoro City (2015) **Neo Soho **Soho Capital Mitsubishi Elevators NeoSoho-JKT.jpg|Mitsubishi elevators at SOHO Podomoro City - Neo Soho, Jakarta, Indonesia. East Jakarta *Jakarta Heart Center, Matraman *Premiere Hospital Jatinegara *Columbia Asia Hospital, Pulomas *Pulo Gebang Integrated Terminal, Cakung (2014) *Universitas Negeri Jakarta **Raden Ajeng Kartini Building **Raden Dewi Sartika Building **Muhammad Syafei Building **KH. Hasyim Ashari Building **Postgraduate Building South Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Kalibata *Menara Bidakara I (1998) *Wisma Pede, Tebet (1970s) *Wisma Mugi Gria, Tebet (1992) *Tebet Hospital *Amaris Hotel Tendean *Wisma Korindo Pancoran (1987) *Menara Bank Mega (2003) *Plaza Centris Kuningan (1994) *Menara Imperium (1996) *Palma One (1994) *Menara DEA 1 (1997) *Tempo Scan Tower (2010) *Multivision Tower *The Kuningan Place *Menara Gracia (1984) *Ariobimo Sentral Building *The Four Seasons Apartment (1997) *Casa Grande Residence (2012) *Prudential Centre / 88@Kota Kasablanka Tower B (2012) *JS Luwansa Hotel & Convention Center *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta (2012) *ITC Kuningan *Apartemen Ambasador *Menara Selaras/AIA Central (2014) *Menara Jamsostek *The Pakubuwono Signature *Pakubuwono View *Pasaraya Grande Building B, Blok M *Ambhara Hotel, Blok M (1994) *grandkemang Hotel (1974, modernized) *Mitra Hadiprana Kemang (1998) *The Papilion Kemang *ITC Fatmawati (2000) *Wisma BCA Pondok Indah *Pondok Indah Hospital (1986 and 1996) *Menara 165 ESQ, Cilandak *Talavera Office Complex **Talavera Office Park (retail elevators) **Talavera Office Suite *Palma Tower *South Quarter *Plaza Oleos *Pasar Minggu Public Regional Hospital (2015) Makassar *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *UIN Rektorat Office Bulding, Makassar Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng (1970s, passenger elevators modernized) *Hotel Elmi (1974, modernized) *Tunjungan Plaza **Tunjungan Plaza 3 (2017, replacement from Hyundai, ongoing) **Tunjungan Plaza 4 (2001) **Tunjungan Plaza 5 (2015) *Tunjungan Center (2014)Contains Mitsubishi Destination Oriented Allocation System elevator systems. The first destination dispatch installations in Surabaya. *Four Points by Sheraton Surabaya (2015) *Hotel Santika Jemursari (2011) *Juanda International Airport *Eastcoast Center (express elevator to 5th floor) *Empire Palace *Puri Matahari Apartment *JW Marriott Hotel Surabaya (1996) *Bumi Surabaya City Resort (1978, modernized in 1993) *Bumi Mandiri Tower 1 *Horison Suites Surabaya (1993, formerly Plaza Surabaya Hotel) *Mercure Grand Mirama (2007) *Bank Central Asia - Kertajaya Branch *Wisma Halim Sakti *PT. PAL Indonesia, Ujung (modernized) *Al-Irsyad Hospital *Quds Royal Hotel (2009) *Petra Christian University Banten *Plaza Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang *Bank Permata, Bintaro Sektor 5, Tangerang *The Accent Condominium, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang (2016) *Pondok Indah Hospital Bintaro, Tangerang (2016) *Indonesia Convention Center (ICE), BSD City, Tangerang (2014) *Hotel Santika Premiere ICE BSD City, Tangerang (2014) *Q-Big Mall BSD City, Tangerang (2016) *BSD Green Office Park, Tangerang *The Jakarta Japanese School, Tangerang (2002) *Istana Nelayan Hotel, Tangerang Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Gedung Rektorat **Perpustakaan Pusat **Laboratorium Program Vokasi **Fakultas Ilmu Komputer **Direktorat Pusat dan Pengabdian Masyarakat **FISIP - Gedung M *Gunadarma University - Campus D, Depok *Bandeng Juwana (Pandanaran and Pamularsih Outlets), Semarang *BNI Office Bubakan, Semarang *Amaris Hotel Cirebon *PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator - Karawang Factory, Karawang (2004 and 2008) **Training Tower **Second plant (2014-2015)Mitsubishi Elevator Completes Construction at 2nd Indonesian Plant - The Jakarta Globe *The 1O1 Yogyakarta Tugu, Yogyakarta (2013) *Grand Surya Hotel, Kediri *Surya Hotel Tretes, Pasuruan *Grand Anugerah Hotel, Bandar Lampung, Lampung *Hang Nadim Airport, Batam, Riau Islands Japan Hokkaido Hakodate * Hakodate Morning Market *JR Hakodate Station *Goryokaku Tower Observation Deck *Hotel Resol Hakodate *Hakodate Onuma Prince Hotel *Pavots Hakodate Building *TO Department Store Ogasawara *Hakodate International Hotel *Daiei Yukawa store *Yunokawa Kanko Hotel Sachisono *Yunohama Onsen Hotel *Hotel Shiosaitei *Hotel Mansou Chitose *New Chitose Airport Sapporo *Sapporo JR Tower (T38 Observation Deck) *JR Tower Hotel Nikko Sapporo *Sapporo ESTA *New Otani Inn Sapporo *Hotel Gracery Sapporo *Keio Plaza Hotel Sapporo *ORE Sapporo Building *Sapporo Parco *Sapporo Shante *Kanariya Sapporo Flagship Store *Marui Imai Sapporo Flagship Store **South Building **Odori Building *IKEUCHI ZONE *IKEUCHI GATE *Sun Department Store Building *Hotel Okura Sapporo *Susukino Lafiler *Daimaru Sapporo Branch *Hotel Leopalace Sapporo *Sapporo Clock Tower Building (Low Zone elevators) *Nippon Life Insurance Sapporo Building (Retail and Office Low Zone elevators) *Asty 45 (Passenger elevators only) *Several Stations in Sapporo Municipal Subway **Maruyama-Kōen (Tozai Line) **Nishi-Jūhatchōme (Tozai Line) **Nishi-Jūitchōme (Tozai Line) **Ōdōri (Tozai, Toho and Namboku Line) **Kikusui (Tozai Line) **Nangō-Nana-Chōme (Tozai Line) **Shin-Sapporo (Tozai Line) **Sapporo (Toho and Namboku Line) **Fukuzumi (Toho Line) **Kita-Jūni-Jō (Namboku Line) Asahikawa * JR Asahikawa Station * AEON Mall Asahikawa Ekimae Branch * Feeeal Asahikawa * Seibu Asahikawa Branch (Building B) * Marukatsu Department Store * Ito-Yokado Asahikawa Branch * Art Hotel Asahikawa Noboribetsu * Hotel Mahoroba Tomakomai * Tomakomai City East Port Ferry Terminal * Midorigaoka Park Observation Deck * JR Tomakomai Station * Tomakomai City Hall South Building (Service Elevator) * Kopu Sapporo Stay Branch * Tomakomai Ekimae Plaza egao Otaru * JR Otaruchikko Station * JR Otaru Station (Basement carpark) * Grand Park Otaru * Wing Bay Otaru * Kopu Sapporo Midori Branch Tōhoku Region Akita *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Art Museum *Akita Station Aomori *Aomori Fresh Market *Lovina Shopping Centre *Hachinohe Station *Applelease Shopping Centre Fukushima * Aquamarina Fukushima Kantō Region Tokyo *Haneda Airport **Terminal 1 (1993) **Terminal 2 (2004) **International Terminal (2010) *Excel Hotel - Haneda Domestic Airport *Tokyo Solamachi (2011) **West Yard **East Yard **Carpark *Marunouchi Building (2003) *KITTE Tokyo Marunouchi *Tokyo Tower *Tokyo Station *Tokyo Station Hotel *Yurakucho Marui (2007) *Tokyo Building, Marunouchi *Takashimaya Nihonbashi StoreModernized from two 1957 Otis elevators (Otis Worldwide - A Visual Timeline (jump to the 1950-1974 tab)) twice; in the 1990s and 2000s. *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Shibuya *Shibuya 109 *Tokyo Midtown (2007) *Hotel Metropolitan Ikebukuro (1980s, modernized) *Shiseido The Ginza *Aqua City Odaiba *Taiyo Life Shinagawa *Canon Sales HQ Shinagawa *Mitsubishi Building Shinagawa *NTT DATA Shinagawa *Sanno Park *Riverside Sumida Central Towers *Oasis Square *Bunkyo Civic Centre *JT Building *Fuji TV HQ *Dentsu The Head Building (Caretta Shiodome) *Hotel New Otani Tokyo *Shinjuku Mylord *Lumine 1 & 2, Shinjuku *Takashimaya Times Square, Shinjuku *Isetan Shinjuku Branch *Yamada Denki LABI Shinjuku West Store *Odakyu Department Store Shinjuku *Hotel Century, Shinjuku *Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Shinjuku *Keio Plaza Hotel, Shinjuku (Main Tower High Zone and South Tower) *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 3) *Shinjuku Sumitomo Building (Bank 1, 4 and 6) *Hyatt Regency Tokyo, Shinjuku *Shinjuku NS Building (Bank A and Shuttle elevator) *Yodobashi Camera Shinjuku West Store *Plain City Shinjuku *Hotel Gracery Shinjuku (Shuttle elevators) *Seibu Shinjuku PePe *Shinjuku Prince Hotel *Shimomura Building, Shinjuku *Ginza Matsuya *G.Itoya, Ginza *Printemps Ginza *Ginza Folie *Yamada Denki LABI Akihabara *Edion Akiba, Akihabara *Atre2 Akihabara *Cute Cube Harajuku (Takeshita Street) *Sunshine City, Ikebukuro **Sunshine World Import Mart building **Sunshine Cultural Center **Sunshine 60 (Office Bank 5 and Observation Deck) *Tokyu Hands Ikebukuro Store *Seibu Ikebukuro Store *Lumine Ikebukuro *Tobu Department Store Ikebukuro Flagship Store *Parco Ikebukuto Annex *Don Quijote Ikebukuro Higashi-Guchi Ekimae *Minamiikebukuro Kyodo Building *Junkudo Ikebukuro Flagship Store *Shimakura Building, Ikebukuro *Meguro Gajoe *Century Tower *R and B Hotel Otsuka-Eki Kitaguchi *Toyoko Inn Yamanote Line Otsuka Station Kitaguchi *Quttarta Shin-Koiwa Building *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Metro, JR and other lines): **Akihabara (Tokyo Subway, JR and Tsukuba Express) **Ueno (Tokyo Subway and JR) **Tokyo **Omotesando (Tokyo Metro) **Ebisu (Tokyo Metro and JR) **Shinagawa (except those serving the Shinkansen tracks) **Ginza (Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line) Kanagawa *Yokohama Landmark Tower (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. *InterContinental Yokohama Grand *Yodobashi Camera Yokohama *Sogo Department Store Yokohama *Ramen Museum Shin-Yokohama *Queen's Square Yokohama *Yokohama Media Tower *Yokohama Marine Tower *Mizonokuchi Station, Kawasaki (Tokyu Corporation) *Kawasaki Le Front *Togendai Station and Port, Hakone Chiba * Narita International Airport Terminal 2 (1992) * Keisei Narita Airport Terminal 2 Station *Hotel New Otani Makuhari *AEON Makuhari New City Saitama * The Railway Museum Chūbu Region Toyama * Unazuki Suginoi Hotel, Kurobe * Toyama Station, Toyama (Shinkansen tracks) * Kurobe-Unazukionsen Station, Toyama (Shinkansen tracks) *Sunship Toyama Nagano * Tokyu Harvest Club Karuizawa * EON Sakudaira *Hakuba Cortina Resort Villa Aichi * JR Central Towers Nagoya * Nagoya Airport International Terminal * Nagoya Station * Central Japan International Terminal (CJIA/Centrair) * Sanno-Onsen Kitanoyu, Nagoya * Nagoya Grand Bowl * Otake Parking, Nagoya * Yoshizuya Nagoya Meisei Shops * Maruzen Building, Nagoya * Taiho Meiekiminami Shops, Nagoya *Aichi Arts Center, Nagoya *Higashiyama Sky Tower, Nagoya * Apita Kisogawa, Ichinomiya * Inazawa Station * Hotel Route Inn Grantia Komaki Shizuoka * Kakegawa Station * Iwata City Hall * Iwata City Culture Promotion Center * Iwata Station * Witasu 138 Kakegawa * Kakegawa Municipal Central Library Kansai Region Osaka *Umeda Hankyu Offices TowerContains elevators which can carry up to 80 persons, and the largest elevator to date in Japan. Mitsubishi Electric installs elevators to carry 80, possibly the world's largest *Abeno Harukas (2014) *Kansai International Airport (1994) *Osaka Maritime Museum *Umeda Hanshin 2 *Namba Marui *Namba City *Namba Parks *OAP Towers *Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store (Tower Building) *Honmachi Station (Midosuji Line) *Senba Center Building *Daimaru Shinsaibashi *Daimaru Umeda *Hilton Plaza West, Umeda *Bic Camera Namba *Asia Pacific Trade Cente *Big Step Osaka *Hep Five Osaka Hyōgo * Piole Shopping Centre, Himeji * Sannomiya Terminal Hotel, Kobe Kyoto * Kyoto Avanti * NK Building - Ishiyama Station * Reiah Hotel Otsu Ishiyama (1980, modernized) Shiga * Kazenomachi Building, Nagahama * Al-Plaza Kusatsu Shopping Centre * Action Kusatsu * Green Park Santo Kamoikesou, Maibara Others * Kansai Electric Power Plant Chūgoku Region Okayama * NTT Okayama Hiroshima * Bic Camera Hiroshima Store Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (Business Center Building) * Hakata Station Lebanon * Rafic Hariri International Airport, Beirut * Moustache Dept Store, Al Hamra, Beirut * ABC Mall, Achrafiyé, Beirut * Beirut Souks, Beirut * Hilton Habtoor Grand, Beirut * Four Seasons Hotel, Beirut * Gefinor Rotana Hotel, Beirut * Platinum Tower, Beirut * Dunes Center, Beirut * Beirut Tower, Beirut * Marina Tower, Beirut * 3Beirut, Beirut Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Berjaya Times Square *Sungei Wang Plaza *Federal Hotel Bukit Bintang *Sky Hotel Bukit Bintang *Park Royal Hotel Kuala Lumpur *Pantai Hospital *Menara Great Eastern (2002) *Sunway Putra Selangor *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Sepang (1998) *IKEA Damansara, Mutiara Damansara, Petaling Jaya *Ikano Power Centre, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint, Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya Kota Kinabalu *Kota Kinabalu International Airport *Menara Tun Mustapha *Wawasan Plaza *Le Meridien Kota Kinabalu *Promenade Serviced Apartments Penang *KOMTAR, George Town (1986, modernized) **Komtar Walk (1986, modernized) **ICT@KOMTAR *Penang International Airport, Bayan Lepas *Gurney Plaza, George Town (2001) *G Hotel Penang *Eastern & Oriental Hotel (New Wing), George Town *Wayton Court Apartment, George Town (1986) *Copthorne Orchid Hotel Penang, George Town (1983) *The Northam All Suite Hotel Penang, George Town (1999) *Mutiara I&P *Lembaga Urusan Tabung Haji, George Town (2006) *Hotel Central, George Town (1971) *My Hotel, Bukit Mertajam Others *Best Western i-City, Shah Alam *Nilai Springs Resort Hotel, Negeri Sembilan *The Renaissance Hotel, Johor Bahru, Johor *Tropical Inn, Johor Bahru, Johor *Crystal Lodge Hotel, Kota Bharu, Kelantan Mexico Mexico City *Sheraton Hotel Centro Historico *Inmobiliaria Insurgentes 553 *Hospital Angeles Mexico Jalisco *Westin Resort and Spa, Puerto Vallarta *Westin Raintree Vacation Club, Puerto Vallarta *Mayan Palace, Puerto Vallata *Galerias Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta Guerrero *NH Krystal Hotel, Ixtapa *Hotel Fonton, Ixtapa Other states *Flamingo Resort, Cancun, Quintana Roo *City Express Hotels, La Paz, Baja California Sur *Plaza Portales, Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua Netherlands *ING House, Amsterdam *Kalvertoren, Amsterdam *Victoria Hotel, Amsterdam *Van Gogh Museum, Amsterdam *World Trade Center, Amsterdam *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam *Amsterdam Central Station, Amsterdam *KPN Tower, Rotterdam (2000) *Royal Dutch Mauritshuis, The Hague Norway *Byporten Shopping Center, Oslo (1998) *Scandic Hotel Byporten, Oslo (1998) *Oslo Railway Station, Oslo *Munkedamsveien 35, Oslo *Dronningens gate 13, Oslo *Gunerius, Oslo Philippines *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City * Some Ayala Malls including: ** Glorietta 1/2/4/5, Makati ** Alabang Town Center, Muntinlupa (incl. Metro Department Store) ** Ayala Malls SouthPark, Muntinlupa ** Ayala Malls Serin, Tagaytay, Cavite ** Ayala Malls The 30th, Pasig ** Circuit Lane, Makati ** Bonifacio High Street, Taguig ** Fairview Terraces, Quezon City * Some Megaworld Lifestyle Malls including: ** Uptown Mall, Taguig ** Venice Grand Canal Mall, Taguig ** Eastwood CityWalk II, Quezon City ** Uptown Parade, Taguig ** Lucky Chinatown, Manila *RCBC Plaza Yingchengco Tower, Manila *Parque Espana Tower, Manila *The Medical City, Manila * Solaire Resort & Casino, Paranaque * Cuarto Hotel Cebu City * S'Maison and Conrad Manila, Pasay City * Field Residences by SMDC, Paranaque City * Ascott Hotel, Makati South Korea *State Tower Namsan, Seoul *Jongro-Place, Seoul *Fraser Place, Seoul *Trapalace Namsan Offices, Seoul *State Tower Namsan, Seoul *Yeonsei Building, Seoul *Gran Seoul Building, Seoul *Twin City, Seoul *63 Building, Seoul *Lotte Hotel Seoul *AK Plaza Pyungtaek Station, Pyungtaek *Kins Tower, Seongnam, Gyeonggi-do Singapore East Region *Changi Airport Terminal 2 *Singapore Expo Convention & Exhibition Centre Central Region *Suntec City Mall (1994) *Suntec Tower One-Five (1994) *Singapore International Convention & Exhibition Centre (1994) *Marina Square (1986, replaced in 2006) *Pan Pacific Singapore (1986, modernized by 9G Elevator) *Marina Mandarin Singapore (1987, modernized) *Singapore Flyer (2007) *Carlton Hotel Singapore *Peninsula Plaza (car lifts) *Shaw Towers *Textile Centre *Sultan Plaza *Ocean Financial Centre (2011) *Hotel Miramar *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel *Yue Wha Building, Chinatown *Bukit Timah Plaza (1970s) *The Equatorial *Goldhill Plaza *United Square *Velocity@Novena Square (2000) *York Hotel, Scotts Road (1978, modernized) *Paragon Shopping Mall, Orchard Road (1998) *Mandarin Orchard Singapore (1971 and 1973, modernized) *Holiday Inn Orchard *Orchard Point *Concorde Hotel & Shopping Arcade (1983) *Pomo *Bayview Hotel (Bencoolen Street) *Singapore National Eye Centre *Surbana One *Singapore Post Centre North Region *Northpoint, Yishun North East Region *Kovan Residences (2010) *All stations of the Sengkang and Punggol LRT Lines (2003-2005) West Region *West Mall, Bukit Batok Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 62, 79A-D, 121, 145-147 Toa Payoh HDB *Block 19 Cantonment Road HDB *Block 135, 178, 183 Taman Jurong HDB *Block 31 Eunos HDB *Block 215A Bedok Multi Storey Car Park HDB *Block 134, 135, 239, 288D Jurong East HDB *Block 2 Holland Village HDB *Block 451 Clementi HDB *Block 816 Lavendar HDB *Block 1 Dover HDB *Block 330 Serangoon HDB *Block 700A Ang Mo Kio HDB *Block 6A Woodlands Centre HDB *Block 3 Pine Close HDB *Bishan North Shopping Mall (Block 282) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * C.P. Tower 3 * Prince Palace Hotel * Chaophya Park Hotel * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (Robinson Dept.Store) * CS Tower * Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok * Rajavithi Hospital ** Charoen Poolvaraluk Building ** Sirindhorn Building * Queen Sirikit National Institute of Child Health (H.R.H. Princess Mahachakri Sirindhorn Building) * Ramathibodi Hospital * Thammasat University (Tha Prachan Campus) ** Faculty of Liberal Arts ** Faculty of Economics ** Faculty of Political Science ** Language Institute * ChinaWorld * Shanghai Mansion Boutique Hotel * Paholyothin Place * Happy Gift Sampeng * L Building * Big C Supercenter Sapan Kwai (Elevators only) * The Old Siam Plaza * Wat Traimit * Platinum Fashion Mall * Bobae Tower * AVANI Atrium Bangkok (Carpark elevators) * Muangthai Phatra Complex * The Palazzo Bangkok * HIP Hotel Bangkok Ratchada * The Emerald Hotel Bangkok (Emerald Tower elevators) * Royal Hotel * Dang Derm Hotel * Navalai River Resort * Riva Surya Bangkok * The Scene Town in Town * One@Bobae * Phyathai Building * Chaophaya Jewelry Building * KSL Tower * Phyathai 2 International Hospital * Paolo Memorial Hospital Paholyothin * Mido Hotel Bangkok * Pradipat Hotel * Casa Nithra Bangkok * Chillax Resort * Vajira Hospital (Petcharat Building) * Sethiwan Plaza * Sri Worachak Building * Samran Place Hotel * Prasat Neurological Institute * Kikuya Sampeng Store * Bangkok Hospital (Zone D) (2017)Replaced from Otis Spec 60 elevators. * Khaosan Palace Hotel * Rikka Inn * Phramongkutklao Hospital * Export-Import Bank of Thailand Building (EXIM Building) * Poseidon Entertainment Complex North Bangkok * Centara Grand at CentralPlaza Lardprao Bangkok * CentralPlaza Lardprao (Tower elevators) * SCB Park Plaza * CentralPlaza Ramindra * Kasetsart University * Jae Leng Store * DD Mall * King Mongkut's University of Technology North Bangkok ** Faculty of Engineering ** Faculty of Industrial Education East Bangkok * The Promenade * King Mongkut's Institute of Technology Ladkrabang ** Faculty of Engineering * Paradise Park (1994, Tokyu Dept. Store) * Fashion Island (Big C) * Synphaet General Hospital (Building 2 and 3) * Ramkhamhaeng University * Huamark Town Center * King Park Avenue Hotel * Siam Place Suvarnabhumi Airport Hotel * Bodindecha (Sing Singhaseni) 2 School * UM Tower * National Institute of Development Administration (NIDA) * Assumption University Huamark Campus South Bangkok *MahaNakhon **MahaNakhon Cube (2015) **The Ritz-Carlton Residences (2017) **The Edition Bangkok (2017) **MahaNakhon Observatory (2017) *Sheraton Grande Sukhumvit *Terminal 21 Asoke *Q House Office Towers **Q House Lumpini (2006) **Q House Ploenchit (1998) **Q House Sathorn (1994) **Q House Asoke (1993) **Q House Convent (1991) *Most hotels managed by Centre Point **Grande Centre Point Terminal 21 **Grande Centre Point Ploenchit **Grande Centre Point Ratchadamri **Grande Centre Point Sukhumvit 55 **Centre Point Silom **Centre Point Saladaeng Serviced Apartments Bangkok **Mandarin Hotel Bangkok *Buildings managed by Siam Piwat **Siam Paragon (2005) **Siam Center (1973, modernized in 1995) **Siam Carpark **Siam Discovery (1997) **Siam Piwat Tower (1997) *The St. Regis Bangkok *InterContinental Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Amari Boulevard Bangkok *Shangri-La Hotel Bangkok *Chaophya Tower *The Landmark Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza *Marvel Hotel Bangkok (Formerly Grand Mercure Park Avenue) *Jewelry Trade Center *BIS Building (Phase 2 and 3) *CentralPlaza Rama 3 *BB BuildingModernized from Toshiba Elevators. *Central Embassy (2014) *Park Hyatt Bangkok (2017) *CentralPlaza Bangna *Central City Tower *Paso Tower *Most buildings managed by Chulalongkorn Property Management **Chulalongkorn University ***Mahamakut Building ***Maha Chakri Sirindhorn Building ***Faculty of Political Science ***Faculty of Dentistry ***Faculty of Engineering ****Electrical Engineering Building ****100th Year Engineering Building **Witthyakit Building **Chamchuri Square ***Chamchuri Office Tower ***Chamchuri Square Residence *ITF Silom Palace *United Center *Central Silom Tower *Sathorn Nakorn Tower *Erawan BangkokReplaced to ThyssenKrupp elevator in 2015. *Exchange Tower *Most buildings managed by GPF Property Management **Bangkok City Tower **Abdulrahim Place *I'm Park *President Tower *Verasu Wireless Road Store *S Sukhumvit Suites Hotel *Bangkok Bank Head Office Silom *The Portico *Lerdsin Hospital **33 Years Anniversary Building *Hotel Indigo Bangkok Wireless Road (2015) *Gems Tower *Older buildings managed by TCC Land **Empire Tower **Golden Land Building *Older buildings managed by Bhiraj Buri **UBC II Building **Bangkok International Trade & Exhibition Centre (BITEC) *S31 Sukhumvit Hotel *Hotel Mermaid Bangkok *Thammalert Building *Kingston Suites *Citrus 13 Bangkok *The Ambassador Hotel Bangkok *Mercure Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 (Formerly President Palace Hotel) *The Aetas Lumpini *Thai Wah Tower *Sethiwan Tower *Rutnin Eye Hospital *Swissotel Nai Lert Park Bangkok *Golden Tulip Mandison Suites *Park Plaza Bangkok Soi 18 *Windsor Suites Hotel Bangkok *Grand Sukhumvit Hotel Bangkok *Phachara Suites Sukhumvit *Dawin Nana Hotel Bangkok *Ploenchit Center *JW Marriott Bangkok *Majestic Grande Sukhumvit Hotel Bangkok *Buildings managed by Kasemkij **Kasemkij Building **Cape House Hotel and Serviced Apartment *Bangkok Christian Hospital **Moh Bradley Building **Anek Prasong (Multi Purpose) Building *Bumrungrad International Hospital (Clinic Building) *Best Western Premier Sukhumvit *Grace Hotel *Royal Benja Hotel Bangkok *Fortuna Hotel *Sindhorn Building (Tower 1) *Tree on 3 (Formerly FutureMart Rama 3) *Sukhumvit Hospital *Wat Dhammamongkol *Convenient Park Bangkok Hotel *Samitivej Srinakarin Hospital *The Green Bells Sukhumvit 79 *Loft77 Sukhumvit Bangkok *D Varee Diva Bally Silom *Srinakharinwirot University **Learning Tower *Prime Building *Well Hotel Bangkok Sukhumvit 20 (2015) *Best Western Plus @20 Sukhumvit *Novotel Bangkok Sukhumvit 20 (2016) *Park Lane Ekamai *The Third Place Club *Vorawat Building *S&A Building *Nantawan Building *Assumption College *Bangkok Christian College *UOB Bank Sukhumvit 26 Head Office (To be demolished in mid 2017) *Chulalongkorn Hospital **Chumbhotbongparibatra Building **Chulachakrabonse Building *Le Luk Condominium *Building in Chaophya Estates **The Capella Bangkok (Under construction) **Four Seasons Bangkok (Under construction) **Four Seasons Private Residence Bangkok (Under construction) *Sukhumvit Living Town (2011) *The Room Sukhumvit 62 *Park Plaza Sukhumvit Bangkok *K Village *Samyan Mitrtown (Under construction) *Volve Hotel Bangkok *No. 88th Thonglor *The Taste Thonglor *72 Courtyard *Samitivej Hospital Sukhumvit (Building 1 Classic Wing) *Regent House North Thonburi * CentralPlaza Pinklao * Siriraj Hospital ** 84th Anniversary Building (Modernized from 1970s-1980s Mitsubishi elevators) ** Her Majesty Cardiac Center Building ** HRH. Princess Mahachakri Building ** Trauma Building ** Chalermphrakiet Building ** Adulyadejvikrom Building ** Srisavarindira Building * The Paseo Park (Carpark) * Big C Supercenter Dao Kanong * SPD Building * KX Building * Thonburi Hospital (Building 4 and Eye Center) * Beyond Suite Hotel * The Tempo Grand Sathorn-Wutthakat * Buildings in IconSiam (Under construction) ** IconSiam Retail ** IconLuxe South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** School of Architecture and Design * Phyathai 3 Hospital * Park Village Rama II * Petchkasem 2 Hospital * Vichaivej International Hospital Nongkhaem (Building 5 and Building 5A) Central Region Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Central Dept. Store) * Best Western Plus Wanda Grand Hotel, Nonthaburi * Pongsawadi Technological College, Nonthaburi Samut Prakarn * Mitsubishi Elevator (Thailand) Training Center, Samut Prakarn * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn (Robinson Dept. Store) * Convenient Grand Hotel Suvarnabhumi Bangkok, Samut Prakarn * Oakwood Residence Garden Towers Bangna, Samut Prakarn * Bangna Towers, Samut PrakarnThis building also houses the headquarter of Mitsubishi Elevator (Thailand) Co., Ltd. * Sikarin Hospital, Samut Prakarn (Building 2 and 3) * Assumption University Samut Prakarn Campus, Samut Prakarn * Robinson Lifestyle Center Samut Prakarn, Samut Prakarn Pathumthani * Thammasat University Rangsit Campus, Pathumthani * Wat Phra Dhammakaya, Pathumthani * Rangsit Building, Pathumthani Samut Sakhon * Porto Chino, Samut Sakhon * Central Place Hotel, Samut Sakhon Ayutthaya * Kantary Hotel Ayutthaya, Ayutthaya * River View Place Hotel, Ayutthaya Saraburi * Robinson Lifestyle Center Saraburi, Saraburi * Saraburi Hospital, Saraburi Other cities * Chaisaeng Palace Hotel, Singburi * Mahidol University, Nakhon Pathom North Region Chiangmai * Maejo University, Chiangmai * Chiangmai Orchid Hotel, Chiangmai * Raming Lodge Hotel, Chiangmai * Kad Suan Kaew, Chiangmai (Central Dept. Store) * CentralPlaza Chiangmai Airport, Chiangmai (Robinson Dept. Store) * Chiangmai University, Chiangmai ** Faculty of Medicine *** Central Building *** Nurse Dorm *** Canteen * The Core Hotel, Chiangmai (Currently closed) * The Living Hill Condominium Chiangmai, Chiangmai Chiangrai * CentralPlaza Chiangrai (Robinson Dept. Store) * Wiang Inn Hotel, Chiangrai * Le Patta Hotel, Chiangrai Other cities *CentralPlaza Phitsanulok, Phitsanulok (Robinson Dept. Store) *Pailyn Hotel, Sukhothai Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasima * Terminal 21 Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima (2016) * Maharat Nakhon Ratchasima Hospital, Nakhon Ratchasima (In-patient Building) * Wat Ban Rai, Nakhon Ratchasima * Sripattana Hotel, Nakhon Ratchasima Udonthani * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Robinson Dept. Store) * Centara Hotel & Convention Centre Udonthani * Prajaksilapakom Hospital, Udonthani * The Pannarai Hotel, Udonthani * UD Town, Udonthani * Lumpini Place UD-Porsi, Udonthani * Udonthani Hospital, Udonthani ** 96 years Luangta Maha Bua Yannasampanno Building (Carpark elevators) * Nakhon Udon Thani Municipality Office, Udonthani * Don Bosco School, Udonthani Khonkaen * CentralPlaza Khonkaen, Khonkaen (Robinson dept.store and service elevators) * Khonkaen Hotel, Khonkaen ฺBuriram * The Naturalist by Play La Ploen, Buriram * Robinson Lifestyle Center Buriram, Buriram Other cities * The River Hotel Nakhonpanom, Nakhon Panom * Robinson Lifestyle Center Sakonnakhon, Sakon Nakhon East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Royal Garden Plaza, Pattaya, Chonburi * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi * Hilton Pattaya, Chonburi (Shuttle elevators) * Bella Villa Cabana Pattaya, Chonburi * Pattaya Park Tower, Chonburi * The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi (Tower Wing)Modernized from Express elevators in 2015. * Hotel Baraquda Pattaya, Chonburi * Cape Dara Resort Pattaya, Chonburi * Terminal 21 Pattaya, Chonburi (Under construction) * Fairtex Pattaya Hotel & Sports Club, Chonburi * Cosy Beach Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Sabai Empress Pattaya, Chonburi * Hotel Selection Pattaya, Chonburi Sriracha * AEON Sriracha Shopping Center, Chonburi * Bangkok Bank Sriracha Branch, Chonburi * Sriracha Student Center, Chonburi * Talaythong Tower, Chonburi * J-Park Sriracha, Chonburi Other district * CentralPlaza Chonburi * Nanachart Bangsaen Hotel, Chonburi * Lecasa Bangsaen Hotel, Chonburi * Nacha Sa Thai Chue Shrine, Chonburi Other cities * CentralPlaza Rayong, Rayong (Robinson Dept. Store) (2015) * K.P. Grand Hotel Chanthaburi, Chanthaburi West Region Prachuap Khiri Khan Hua Hin * Royal Pavilion Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan * Cape Nidhra Hotel, Prachuap Khiri Khan Other District * Pattawia Resort & Spa, Prachuap Khiri Khan Other cities * Grand Pacific Sovereign Resort & Spa, Cha-am, Petchaburi South Region Krabi * City Hotel, Krabi * Aonang Cliff Beach Resort, Krabi Songkhla Hatyai * Florida Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * Siam Nakarin Complex, Hatyai, Songkhla Sadao * Grand Oliver Hotel, Sadao, Songkhla * Satit Grand View Hotel, Sadao, Songkhla Phuket * CentralFestival Phuket, Phuket * Vajira Phuket Provincial Hospital, Phuket * Le Meridien Phuket Beach Resort, Phuket Nakhon Si Thammarat * CentralPlaza Nakhon Si Thammarai, Nakhon Si Thammarat (Robinson Dept. Store elevators) * Nakhon Si Thammarat Municipal Market, Nakhon Si Thammarat Other cities * Yala Rama Hotel, Yala * Marina Hotel Golok, Narathiwat * CBD2 Hotel Suratthani, Surat Thani * Sahathai Garden Plaza Suratthani, Surat Thani Metro and Railway stations * MRT Blue Line (2003) ** Park and Ride Buildings * MRT Purple Line (Tao Pun to Yak Nonthaburi 1 station) (2015) ** Park and Ride Buildings ** Operation Control Center Taiwan *Taipei Taioyuan Airport, Taipei *Core Pacific City, Taipei *The Ambassador Hotel Hsinchu, Taipei *Kaoshiung 85 Tower, Kaohshiung *Hsinchu Ambassador Tower, Hsinchu City *Howard Plaza Hotel, Hsinchu City United Arab Emirates Dubai Emirate (city) *Burj-Al-Arab Hotel (1999) *Dubai International Airport *Dubai Metro *Jumeirah Emirates Towers Hotel *Al-Bahar Souk (2007) *Madinat Jumeirah Souk (2003) *Residences at MotorCity (2007) *Mercato Mall (2002) *Atlantis The Palm Hotel (Palm Jumeirah, 2008) *Novotel World Trade Center Hotel (1999) *WTC Dubai & Conference Centre (1999) *Al Ghurair Dubai Abu Dhabi Emirate *Abu Dhabi Trade Centre *Ferrari World, Yas Island (2010) United States California San Francisco *San Francisco Shopping Centre *Westfield San Francisco Centre (1993) *Four Seasons Hotel (2005) *Four Seasons Residences (2005) *W Hotel San Francisco (2001) *5th & Mission Garage *Hotel Nikko San Francisco (1987) *NikeTown San Francisco (1998) *Levi's Flagship Store San Francisco (2000, Now Demolished) *St. Regis Hotel (2005) *555 Mission Street (2010) *One Rincon Hill Condominiums (2005) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Hotel Monaco *680 Folsom Street Los Angeles *Apex Luxury Condominiums (2010) *8th and Hope Luxury Condominiums (2014) *WaterMarke Tower Condominiums (2010) *Ritz Carlton Residences Los Angeles (2010) *Ritz Carlton & JW Marriott Hotel LA Live (2010) *Grand Central Market (1997) *7th and Fig (1992) *Vermont/Santa Monica Station (1998) *Wilshire/Western Station (1998) *420 E 3rd Street Office Building (1989) *Hotel Indigo Downtown (2017) *Oceanwide Plaza (2018: Under Construction) *Courtyard by Marriott LAX at Los Angeles International Airport (1993) *Hitlon LAX at Los Angeles International Airport ( 2017 DOAS mod!!!) *Hyatt Regency LAX Parking Structure at Los Angeles International Airport (2015) Oregon *Barbur Blvd Safeway San Diego *Hilton San Diego Bayfront (2010) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Union Bank of California Tower (modernized in 1997) *Sony Inc., Rancho Bernardo (2010) *One America Plaza (1992) *Museum of Contemporary Art Downtown (1992) *Qualcomm Building N and WT (2005, 2008) *BMW Dealership (2005) *Westview High School (2003) *Marriott Residence Inn Downtown/Gaslamp (2010) *Electra Residential Tower (2010) *Strata Luxury Condominiums (2010) *330 Lewis Street (4th and Lewis Medical Building) (1997) *Mission Hills Village Apartments (2010) *Columbia Garage (2005) *Emerald Shapery Office Tower (1991) *Emerald Shapery Westin (1990) *The Legend Condominiums at Petco Park (2008) *The Pendry Hotel Gaslamp (2017) *Pacific Gate by Bosa Condominiums (2018) San Jose *Fairmont Plaza (1989) Hollywood *Loews Hollywood Hotel (2002) *The Universal Studios Parking Deck (ET Section) (2016) *The Universal Studios Parking Deck (Curious George section) (1993) *Redbury Hotel Hollywood (2013) Beverly Hills *Sofitel Beverly Hills (1989) *Constellation Place (2003) *Cedars-Sinai Hospital East Tower and Parking Deck (2012) *9320 Wilshire Blvd Office Building (1989) *Jewish Federation Building (1960's OTIS Touch Sensitive; Mitsubishi mod 2002) *9355 Wilshire Blvd Office Building (2008) La Jolla *Ximed Medical Center (1997) *Aventine Office Tower (1992) *Hyatt Regency at the Aventine (1991) Malibu *3939 Cross Creek Road (2010) *Getty Villa Museum (2005) Others *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canoga Park *Nordstroms Irvine Spectrum, Orange County (2010) *South Coast Plaza, Costa Mesa (2010) *Plaza Tower, Costa Mesa (1992) *Center Tower, Costa Mesa (1985 Westinghouse; Mitsubishi mod 2005) *Park Tower, Costa Mesa (1980 Westinghouse; Mitsubishi mod 2005) *Nordstrom Tyler Galleria Mall, Riverside (1992) *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown (Early 1980's) *Nordstrom Arden Fair Mall, Sacramento (1989) *Cupertino City Towers, Cupertino (1989) *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach (2005) *Park Hyatt Aviara Resort, Carlsbad (1998) *St. Regis Monarch Beach Resort, Dana Point (2002) *Soka University of America, Lake Forest (2005) *DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel, Norwalk (1982 OTIS Elevonic 101; Mitsubishi mod 1992) *Courtyard by Marriott Hotel, Irvine (2015) *3161 Michelson Drive, Irvine (2010) *200 Spectrum Center Drive, Irvine (Mitsubishi DOAS!!!) *Courtyard by Marriott Hotel Anaheim at Disneyland, Anaheim (2015) *Terranea Resort, Rancho Palos Verdes (2010) *Howard Hughes Center South Parking Structure, Culver City (2005) *Embassy Suites by Hilton Hotel, Glendale (2010) *Hyatt Regency Resort, Valencia (1999) *Four Seasons Westlake Village, Thousand Oaks (2007) *Azurra Condos Marina Del Rey (2002) *Regatta Condos Marina Del Rey (2000) Hawaii *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu *Ala Moana Surfrider, Honolulu *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu *King Kalakaua Plaza, Honolulu *NikeTown Waikiki, Honolulu *Royal Hawaiian Hotel - Mailani Tower, Honolulu Illinois *550 W Jackson Blvd, Chicago *Museum Park at Central Station, Chicagohttp://www.mitsubishielevator.com/gallery/ *1 N Halsted St, Chicago *Old Navy at North State Street (former Borders), Chicago *Blue Cross Blue Shield Tower (2010: Fastest scenic elevators in the US at 1,400FPM) *5801 N Sheridan Rd, Chicago *Mariano's at 5201 N Sheridan Rd, Chicago *401 N Michigan Ave, Chicago *980 N Michigan Ave, Chicago *Fulton West, Chicago *John W. Garvy Elementary School, Chicago *400 West Huron Condos, Chicago *1610 W Fullerton Ave, Chicago *1020 31st St, Downers Grove *The LEX, Chicago Nevada *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las VegasSpiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas Washington * Liberty Park Office Building, Issaquah United Kingdom *100VE, London *East Village, Stratford, London (2011) *ExCeL London (2000) *2 Moore Place, London *Hilton London Canary Wharf, London *Canada Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London *Four Seasons Hotel, Park Lane, London *The Landmark, Canary Wharf, London *20 and 40 Bank Street, Canary Wharf, London *280 Bishopgate, London *St. Martins Court, London *The Tower at One St. George Wharf, London *Goldsmiths University, New Cross, London *88 Wood Street, London *John Lewis, Trafford Centre, Manchester Vietnam Ho Chi Minh City *Tan Son Nhat International Airport (2007) *Sheraton Saigon Tower (1998) *Rex Hotel *Thuong Xa Tax (Saigon Trade Center) *Vincom Center B Office and Apartment Building *CT Plaza *Vietcombank Tower *Sunwah Tower *Saigon South Phu My Hung Other countries *Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada *Klalit HMO, Feirberg Street, Holon, Israel *Nile City Towers, Cairo, Egypt *Dimension Data Campus, Sandton, South Africa *Hilton Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires, Argentina *Park Tower, Buenos Aires, Argentina *Hotel Cosmos 100, Bogota, Colombia *Lao International Trade Exhibition and Convention Center (Lao-ITECC), Vientiane, Laos *Sheraton Dhaka Banani Hotel, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Peninsula Hotel, Paris, France *Málaga Airport, Málaga, Spain (2011) *St. Regis Moscow Nikolskaya, Moscow, Russia *Astana Symbol Tower, Astana, Kazakhstan Notes and references